


the prince (of edom) and me

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: Alec has a stack of books teetering precariously in his arms when someone backs into him and sends the books flying.Bingo Square: Royalty AUTeam: Green#GREENTEAMGOESHAM





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Alec has a stack of books teetering precariously in his arms when someone backs into him and sends the books flying.

“Hey,” Alec yells, “watch where you’re going--” he trails off when he sees the man who bumped him. He’s gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

And as he backs up without helping Alec to pick up his books or even offer an apology, Alec realizes he’s also a little bit of a jerk.

The man spins on his heels and hurries off, leaving Alec deeply confused with a pile of books at his feet.

  
\----

  
He’s beginning his shift at the café, tying the hideous green apron around his waist, when a familiar figure approaches the counter.

“You again?” Alec asks. “Hold up! Give me a minute and I’ll pick up something so you can knock it on the floor.”

The man grins in what Alec assumes he must think is a winsome manner. Alec is deeply unimpressed.

“I’m so sorry about the other day,” the man says. “Would you let me make it up to you?”

“How?” Alec asks suspiciously.

“We could go on a date?”

“I don’t even know your name,” Alec says.

“My name’s Magnus.”

“Do you have a last name, Magnus?” Alec asks. “Or just a first name like Madonna and Adele?”

Magnus hesitates. “I’d love to discuss it with you over dinner.”

He _is_ ridiculously handsome. And he did find Alec to apologize, even if it was a day later. Alec isn’t entirely sure whether to find that creepy or charming, but it’s been a long stretch since his last date. Jace and Izzy say that’s because he’s unpleasant. They may have a point.

“I guess I could,” Alec says slowly.

“Fabulous!” Magnus says, smile genuine and wide. From the back of the café, there’s a commotion. Alec can’t hear what they’re saying, but he sees photographers. Weird.

Magnus turns and says, “I have to run, but I’ll be by to pick you up after work?”

“Sure,” Alec says, eyes on the crowd. When he turns towards Magnus, he realizes he’s already gone. He didn’t even get his address. But then again, how did Magnus find out where he worked in the first place?

Just when he’s got the sinking suspicion that he’s made a terrible mistake, Clary comes pin-wheeling behind the counter. “Did I just see you talking with Magnus Bane?”

“I guess?” Alec says. How many Magnuses can there be?

“Do you know who he is?” Clary asks, eyes wide and excited.

“Some jerk that bumped into met at the library?”

“That’s Magnus Bane, the Crown Prince of Edom!”

“Oh, shit,” Alec says. Now, he _knows_ he made a mistake.

 

 

\---

 

 

Alec closes up the shop slowly, taking his sweet time, wondering if and when Magnus is going to show up.

After refusing to answer any more of Clary’s questions, he mechanically finishes up his shift, doesn’t let him think about the fact that he’s about to go on a date with a sleazy-hot prince after making caramel lattes all day for a bunch of finicky college students.

Oh, God, Alec thinks. This makes him Cinderella.

He pulls off his apron, hanging it on the peg, and counts out the register. Once he’s finished that, he’s put off his date as long as possible. He goes to the door, locking it behind him. Outside, Magnus is leaning against the wall, wearing all black, shirt half-unbuttoned. Oh, honestly. He looks like a cross between a pirate and a mob boss, but it’s kind of working for him. Alec feels underdressed in a ratty t-shirt with even rattier running shoes, but it’s not like he planned to go out with actual royalty when tumbling out of bed this morning.

“Hey,” Alec says a little lamely, wishing he’d at least worn his clean jeans.

“Alexander,” Magnus says expansively, holding his arms out.

Alec looks around, but there’s no sign of a car. “Are we walking?”

Magnus looks embarrassed. “I don’t drive. I do have a driver, but I thought we could use some privacy.”

Alec feels both of his eyebrows try to crawl into his hairline. “I don’t know what you heard about me, but I don’t go all the way on the first date. I’m not that kind of girl,” he says dryly.

Magnus shrugs, grinning unrepentantly. “I am, but sadly, the privacy isn’t for that. I thought we should talk.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
They settle in a nearby restaurant, narrow rounded booths and intimate lighting. Magnus orders the most expensive wine on the menu and Alec tries desperately to figure out the French menu, then gives up and hands the menu to Magnus to order something for him. 

"Just no brains or organs," Alec specifies, wondering why his day has become so bizarre that this is a thing that would need to be said aloud.

"Got it," Magnus says, amused, and orders in easy, fluid French when their waiter arrives. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" Alec asks, twisting his dark burgundy napkin in his lap. Everything about this place screams, You're too poor to be here! Alec mostly agrees.

Magnus sighs and takes a delicate sip of his wine. "I'm sure you've learned by now that I'm from a certain family."

"Clary told me you were a prince or something and not like the musician, but the boring kind like on playing cards."

"I--" Magnus seems too flabbergasted to continue for a moment, then visibly collects himself. "Sure, I guess very technically, that is correct."

"So, like, this is--what? A pity date? Good press? Take the poor college kid out, let people see you mingle with the commoners?"

"No," Magnus says, "I like you."

Alec shakes his head. "You don't even know me."

"I know you spend too much time at the library, carry way too many books. I know you hate people that have overly complicated drink orders, but you love your job. I know that short redhead gets on your nerves, but you would fight someone for her."

Alec sits back in his chair. "You're observant," he allows as the waiter brings their food and sets it in front of them. Steak with some kind of garlicky sauce on it. His mouth waters just smelling it, but he wants to at least give the impression of being dignified. He cuts a small piece of meat and tastes it, sighing contentedly as the meat practically melts in his mouth, and licks the sauce off his lips. 

From across the table, Magnus watches intently, dark eyes unreadable.

"You gonna eat yours?" Alec asks, taking a drink of his wine. Dry and fruity. Not his favorite, but then again, wine never is. It's basically fermented grapes. He has an old bottle of juice in his tiny fridge that's practically the same thing as far as he's concerned.

Magnus blinks, then says, "Y-yes. I'm going to eat," as he starts in on his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i was just fooling around with this. it was supposed to be a one-shot for a competition, but i'm thinking of writing it for real for the sh big bang. which would mean no more daily posting, but also that i would write a long, proper story and edit what's already up. what say you?

 

Magnus offers to walk him back to the dorm room he’s shared with Jace since freshman year.

All in all, it hasn’t been a bad date. Magnus is kind, witty, full of funny stories that Alec only half-believes. He’s surprised to find that wouldn’t mind doing it again.

“I’d call this a success,” Magnus says, fiddling with a silver sing set with a large black stone. Alec doesn’t know what it means yet, but he thinks he’d like to find out. “Any chance I could talk you into another meal while I watch you lick your lips in a positively sinful manner after each bite?”

Alec flushes. “I didn’t do that,” he protests, then thinks back. “Did I?”

“I can assure you that you did. I was most concerned for your virtue.” Magnus walks slightly ahead, long strides easy and graceful like a dance. Even his goddamn walk is fancy, Alec thinks grimly.

“From steak?”

“From the waitstaff, from everyone. Surely you notice people staring?”

He did notice the lingering glances, but they were all aimed at his date. “I noticed people looking at you.”

Magnus turns to face him. “You really have no clue, do you?”

Alec stops up short. “About what?” he asks, thus proving Magnus’ point.

Magnus leans in close, close enough that Alec can smell the wine on his breath. “About how lovely you are.”

Alec has never felt lovely, especially when standing next to someone who seems to exist mostly to make him feel grubby and well, like a broke college kid. But staring into Magnus’ eyes, seeing himself reflected back somehow shinier, the very best version of himself, he thinks he’d like to be what Magnus sees.

With that, he closes the last few inches between them, pressing his lips against Magnus’, a brief impression of softness and warmth before Magnus pulls away, looking amused. “I thought you weren’t a first date kind of guy?”

“I thought you were,” Alec challenges.

“I was, but I think you might be special, Alexander,” Magnus says and looks up, Alec’s dormitory a looming and unwelcome shadow in front of them.

Alec sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. It would figure that the first time he decides, fuck it, and just goes for it--

Magnus steps close again, breath tickling the hair brushing against Alec’s ear. “I’m restraining myself this time, but next time? Darling, I make no promises.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably going to change the title of this -- it started out as a joke.

 

He wanders into his dorm, dazed. There is something about Magnus that makes him feel -- well, Magnus makes him _feel_.

Both beds are pushed together where Jace is sprawled across them, snoring loudly. "Hey, get off," Alec shouts and shoves Jace roughly.

Jace hits the floor with a yelp and dull thud. "You fucker!"

"I told you not to make Megatron Bed when I'm out," Alec says, irritated and a little amused.

"But it's so comfy," Jace says, rubbing his head. "Besides, it's not like you ever leave our room much, except for class and work."

Jace isn't wrong; it's annoying all the same.

Alec scowls at him and stomps over to their mini fridge. It's mostly full of shitty Natty Light, but Alec has some bottles of Gatorade tucked in the back to help Jace through his worst hangovers. He grabs an orange one from the back, grimacing. Orange ones only suck marginally less than the yellow, but it was all the store had in stock. He twists off the cap and takes a sip, making a terrible face. It's. Fine.

"So, you were out late tonight," Jace observes from his bed, finally separated and pushed back against the far wall. "Hot date?"

"Maybe," Alec says, avoiding his eyes. He stips off his shirt and changes into his sleep shirt, which doesn't actually look better or worse than the one he has on. He sniffs the shirt he took off, decides it's clean again for another wear and slings it over his desk chair.

He kicks off his shoes and strips down to his boxers before throwing back the thin comforter and slipping into his uncomfortable bed. His feet hang off the end, have for years now, and he's just gotten used to waking scrunched up with a crick in his neck.

"So, if you get married, does that make you a princess?"

Alec sits up, throwing back his covers. "You little shit, you knew all about my date."

Jace is grinning. "Clary might have posted a notice on the bulletin board."

"Fuck," Alec says, rolling his eyes. "It was just one date."

"Must have been pretty good," Jace says, eyeing Alec speculatively.

Alec can feel his face heating. He blushes so unattractively, blotches blooming on his cheeks and neck, ears bright red. "It was fine," Alec says, remembering the way Magnus' breath tickled his neck as he leaned close, voice low, and promised Alec a next time.

Jace hums. "Have fun with him, but don't like--expect too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec asks. "We've been on one date. I'm not going to start wearing his Letterman jacket and class ring."

"See that you don't," Jace says sagely. "I've read the papers, I know things."

"What things?" Alec presses.

"He doesn't settle down, Alec. He just goes from person to person. It's not a bad thing. You could stand to have a little fun. But don't get attached, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Alec says, heart thudding a little. He doesn't keep up with current events except for boring stuff like the economy and stock prices because he is dull and tedious and a worrier by nature, but he's been fighting the feeling that all the romantic gestures, the dinner, the walk afterward were carefully planned. In retrospect, it all seems so rehearsed.

He feels a little foolish and he'd like to say it's a new feeling, but disappointment is an old bedfellow of his, the only one he's had in a long time. "I'll be careful," he promises Jace, watching Jace nod in satisfaction and scratch his balls.

Really, Jace is so fucking appalling, but he's watching out for Alec.

He might be the only one who is, Alec thinks, flipping off the lights and settling in to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Alec rolls out of bed twenty minutes late for his class and pulls on last’s night’s clothes. He awkwardly races across campus while eating a microwaved Hot Pocket, cheese burning his tongue as he sucks in mouthfuls of cool air in between bites. He’s in a such a hurry, he almost doesn’t pay any attention to the newsstand except that there’s a very familiar picture splashed across the front of a tabloid.

It’s the café where he works, and Alec sees himself standing behind the counter looking unimpressed and counting money. He’d known there were photographers at his work yesterday but assumed they were there to get pictures of Magnus. He fishes around for a couple of dollars and hands them over, taking the newspaper with cheese-crusted fingers.

“PLAYBOY PRINCE HAS NEW BOY TOY?”

It’s a lurid headline and not even a particularly well-worded one, but it gets the job done. It certainly caught Alec’s attention. Alec stares down, horrified, at the article, which outlines all his many maneating wiles.

Alec is the opposite of a maneater. He’s a no-person-at-all-eater. If he’s some kind of college lothario hooking up with International Playboys, then Jace is Miss America in the swimsuit round, complete with teased hair and butt glue.

He shoves the paper into his book bag and keeps going to class, imagining that every stray glance is someone looking at his stained shirt and sticky hands and thinking about what a hussy he must be.

It’s a long, shameful walk.

When Alec gets to his lecture hall, he slinks into a seat all the way in the back, head bent down low. Just when he thinks he’s in the clear and breathes a sigh of relief, his phone rings. A few hundred heads swivel around to look at him, and blushing furiously, Alec checks to see who it is. It’s Magnus, the bane of his existence, ha ha. Alec furiously rejects the call and turns his phone off, sliding it into his pocket and pulling his laptop out of his bag to start taking notes.

He has a feeling it's going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, forgot to update. This was finished and completed here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954606/chapters/34653746


End file.
